<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skywalker/Hamilton (Not the Ship, Shut up) by Ashla_Korr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561013">Skywalker/Hamilton (Not the Ship, Shut up)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashla_Korr/pseuds/Ashla_Korr'>Ashla_Korr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skywalker: A Galactic Musical [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton (Song), Based on Hamilton, F/M, Song Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashla_Korr/pseuds/Ashla_Korr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I rewrote the lyrics of Alexander Hamilton to be about the Clone Wars (more specifically, Anakin Skywalker.) Read at your own peril. There will be more for the rest of the musical.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Kind of) - Relationship, Ahsoka Tano &amp; Torrent Company, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Torrent Company, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Torrent Company, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skywalker: A Galactic Musical [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skywalker/Hamilton (Not the Ship, Shut up)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Ahsoka]<br/>How does a Jedi, Chosen One, General who served<br/>In the Clone Wars, born in the middle of a forgotten spot<br/>On Tatooine by providence impoverished<br/>In slavery, grow up to be a Sith and a father?</p>
<p>The Hero With No Fear or a father<br/>Got a lot farther by working a lot harder<br/>By being a lot smarter<br/>By being a self-starter<br/>By nineteen, they placed him in charge of a clone battalion</p>
<p>And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away<br/>Across the sands he struggled and kept his guard up<br/>Inside, he was longing for someone to come and save him<br/>This slave kid was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter</p>
<p>Then the Queen of Naboo came, with a Jedi attache<br/>Our man saw his chance, and offered a place to stay<br/>Tested his midichlorians, knew he was pretty strong<br/>And Qui-Gon agreed to train the new-found Chosen One</p>
<p>Well, the word got around, they said, this kid is insane, man<br/>Had him fly a pod race just to send him to the Core Worlds<br/>Get your education, don't forget from whence you came<br/>And the galaxy will know your name<br/>What's your name, man?</p>
<p>[Anakin]<br/>Anakin Skywalker<br/>My name is Anakin Skywalker<br/>And there's a million things I haven't done<br/>But just you wait, just you wait</p>
<p>[Padmé]<br/>When he was nine he won a race, left to be a Jedi<br/>Ten years later, see Ani and his mother is lying<br/>Half-dead, beaten by the Sand People, the scent thick<br/>And Ani’s mother died, but but those Tuskens went quick</p>
<p>Left to saved his master, was captured by the Separatists<br/>Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside<br/>A voice saying, "Ani, remember to be brave”<br/>He started escapin’ and breakin’ all the droids with his blade</p>
<p>There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute<br/>He woulda been dead or destitute if he weren’t so resolute<br/>Started leadin’, orderin’ the Jedi with his laser sword<br/>Scrappin’ droids and leading clones and fighting with the Sith Lord</p>
<p>Savin’ the Senator and they go back to Coruscant<br/>Plannin' for the future see him now as he sits on<br/>The bridge of a ship headed for the Temple<br/>On Coruscant you can be a new man</p>
<p>[Company]<br/>On Coruscant you can be a new man (just you wait)<br/>On Coruscant you can be a new man (just you wait)<br/>On Coruscant you can be a new man<br/>On Coruscant, Coruscant<br/>Just you wait</p>
<p>Anakin Skywalker (Anakin Skywalker)<br/>We are waiting in the ships for you (Waiting in the ships for you)<br/>You could never back down<br/>You never learned to let go<br/>Oh, Anakin Skywalker (Anakin Skywalker)<br/>When the galaxy sings for you<br/>Will they know what you overcame?<br/>Will they know who is truly to blame?<br/>The world will never be the same, oh</p>
<p>[Ahsoka]<br/>The ship is in the hangar bay<br/>See if you can spot him (just you wait)<br/>Another slaver boy comin' up from the bottom (just you wait)<br/>Darth Sidious destroyed his rep, the galaxy forgot him</p>
<p>[Clones]<br/>We, fought with him<br/>[Qui-Gon]<br/>Me, I died for him<br/>[Ahsoka]<br/>Me, I trusted him<br/>[Padmé]<br/>Me, I loved him<br/>[Obi-Wan]<br/>And me, I'm the master who failed him (failed him, failed him)</p>
<p>[Anakin]<br/>There's a million things I haven't done<br/>But just you wait</p>
<p>[Ahsoka]<br/>What's your name, man?</p>
<p>[Anakin]<br/>Anakin Skywalker</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>